The summer that changed my life
by Anbel Cullen
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando los opuestos se enamoran? Bella, una muchacha con una familia adinerada. Y Edward, un muchacho con una situación económica no muy buena. ¿Que pasará entre ellos? ¿Lucharán por estar juntos? ¿O se rendirán en el primer round?
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía. **_

_**¡Disfruten!**_

* * *

Para celebrar el fin de año, iríamos a la casa de Alice. Juntas teníamos que organizar la reunión, unos cuantos amigos irían.

-¿Tu madre te ha dejado venir a mi casa? – me preguntó Alice

– Si, al principio lo tomó con histeria, pero accedió – reí

– Imagino la situación Alice rió a la par

Debía regresar a mi casa, debía ver que ropa usaría para la fiesta. Me despedí de Alice y encaminé para mi casa de verano.

Con mis padres todos los años veraneábamos en una casa alejada de Nueva York. Era una vivienda propia de mi padre, mucho dinero había sido invertido en ella. No quería dejar ese hermoso lugar, me la pasaba muy bien allí, con Alice y con muchos amigos nuevos.

Pero mi madre insistía con regresar a Nueva York, donde vivíamos habitualmente.

-Llegué – dije subiendo las escaleras de mi casa

-Bella, ven aquí – mi madre me llamó escaleras abajo

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Te compré un vestido, para la reunión en casa de Alice.

-¿En serio? – pregunté

-Si hija, está en tu recamara.

Había discutido con Reneé por esto, ella insistía con regalarme cosas, yo odiaba los regalos. No quise discutir nuevamente, lo acepté y fingí mi sorpresa.

En unos meses regresaríamos a Nueva York, y regresaríamos a la rutina. Aunque ya con 17 años, mi madre no quería que trabajase, quería que estudie.

-¿Se puede señorita? – Floriane golpeó la puerta de mi habitación, ella era nuestra sirvienta

-Adelante.

-Señorita Bella, su madre la espera para cenar.

-¿Y mi padre?

-Él regresará mas tarde.

-¿Dónde fue?

-A la herrería que está aquí cerca.

-Bueno, gracias Floriane, bajaré en un segundo.

La cena con mi madre había sido cómoda, aunque me pareció extraña la ausencia de mi padre.

-Mamá ¿puedo ir a buscar a papá? – pregunté colocándome una hebilla en mi cabello

-¿Estas loca? Claro que no.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es tarde Bella, ya regresará, ve a dormir. – me ordenó

- No me des ordenes – la miré de mala cara y subí las escaleras

.

-¡Floriane te dije que la despertaras! – los gritos de mi madre me despertaron

-¿Qué ocurre? – me desperecé y viendo la situación me levante

-Alice llamó hace una hora, quiere que vayas a su casa – me retó mi madre

-¿Ha dicho para que?- pregunté haciéndome una coleta en el cabello

- No, cámbiate y ve.

Al parecer mi mamá no entendía que odiaba las órdenes, y más cuando me las daban de mala manera. Tomé mi bicicleta y fui hasta la casa de Al.

-¡Bella! – Alice estaba regando las plantas y se acercó a mí

-Hey – apoyé la bicicleta en un árbol

-¿Cómo estas? – me preguntó

-Bien, ansiosa por esta noche- reí

-Yo también, de eso quería hablar, estaba pensando que quizás podrías venir antes y vestirte aquí.

-Suena bien, vendré a las ocho- dije ansiosa

-Está bien, ahora debo irme, pero te veo en la noche- me dijo Alice

Tomé la bicicleta y di una vuelta por el pueblo, era un lugar muy lindo. A veces me ponía a pensar en mi vida, me parecía lindo vivir aquí.

Pero al final de cuentas debía regresar a Nueva York, no me molestaba vivir allí, pero la vida aquí se veía distinta. Se veía todo simple, todo color de rosas.

-¿Dónde has estado? – mi madre me interrogó a penas entré a la casa

-Mamá estuve con Alice.

-Eso espero muchachita.

¿Por qué era así? A veces me daban ganas de mandar todo al carajo, pero no podía darme ese lujo.

-¿Dónde está mi padre? – le pregunté a Floriane

-Él está en su despacho. – me sonrió

Sabía que a Charlie no le agradaban las interrupciones, pero debía prestarme toda su atención.

-Papá – golpee la puerta de cristal

-Adelante – su voz seria era rutinaria

-¿Tienes un minuto?

-Para ti cariño, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Bueno, quería hablar de ésta noche. – murmuré

-¿Debes salir? – se acomodó en su sillón de cuero

-Tienes mi permiso – dijo con seguridad

Puedo asegurar que me sorprendió su actitud, él había accedido muy rápido. Eso era bueno, estaba siendo más considerado conmigo. La verdad era que no era malo conmigo. Lo amaba, era mi padre, siempre me entendía. Y de una cosa estaba segura, me entendía más que mi madre.

No almorcé y me duché para la noche, preparé un bolso con mi ropa y partí hacia la casa de Alice. Las tardes aisladas de Nueva York eran distintas, distintas por el ruido y esas cosas. El sol se veía más radiante, las nubes más blancas y la brisa era más fresca.

Nuestra casa de verano estaba alejada de las demás residencias, pero no tanto. A mis padres les gustaba la tranquilidad, al igual que a los padres de Alice. A decir verdad la zona en la que vivía ella era más habitada, había varias residencias.

Golpee la puerta de la casa de Alice y esperé a que alguien saliera.

-¿Eres Bella? – escuché la voz de Alice algo agitada

-Si, soy yo. – fruncí el rostro

-Pasa, estoy preparando algo. – oí que corría de un lado hacia el otro

A paso lento entré, Alice había decorado la sala principal con guirnaldas y globos de colores. Unas cintas onduladas colgaban del techo, su equipo de música sonaba bajo por el momento.

Con tan solo subirle el volumen, esto sería una gran reunión. Algunos amigos vendrían con otros amigos, y amigas con amigas de amigas. Sería un gentío tremendo. Yo por mi parte, odiaba estar rodeada de gente. Pero sería divertido.

Eso no sería una fiesta de universitarios alcoholizados ni nada de eso, sería una reunión sin alcohol, para divertirnos entre amigos. Los padres de Alice estarían fuera por esa noche.

-¿Por qué corres? – le pregunté a Alice dejando mi bolso en el sofá

-Faltan algunas cosas y no me he duchado aún – suspiró

-Ve a ducharte, yo me encargo de los últimos arreglos – dije para calmarla

-Bien, cuando termines puedes vestirte en mi cuarto – subió las escaleras de a saltitos

Acomodé la sala, estiré las cortinas, un poco de esto y un poco de aquello. Coloqué vasos plásticos y servilletas de papel, un poco de comida chatarra y ya.

Subí a su recamara y me vestí rápido, ya que se aproximaba la hora en la que llegarían todos. Un vestido color crema, collar de perlas y zapatos en combo. Un poco de labial colorido, delineado en mis ojos, rubor y nada más artificial.

-Ya estoy lista – Alice dio una vueltita con su vestido espléndido

-Que bien te ves – le hice un cumplido

-Tu vestido es más lindo – me sonrió

-Oh no es cierto – reí

-Si, bajemos ya – levantó las manos celebrando

Subí el volumen y el timbre sonó, Alice y yo nos miramos emocionadas. Abrimos la puerta.

-¡Hey Mónica! – Alice saludó a una compañera de salidas en común

-Hola chicas – Mónica nos saludó

La invitamos a pasa a la sala, se sirvió un trago y se acomodó en el sofá.

Eran las 01hs de la madrugada y la reunión estaba a tope, muchachos y muchachas seguían llegando.

-Al parecer se están divirtiendo – sonreí bailando

-¡Querida! Alice organizó la fiesta, es obvio que habrá diversión – rió a la par

Al rato me sentí cansada, me decidí por subir y colocarme un calzado más cómodo, los zapatos me hacían doler. Dolían, pero se veían muy bonitos y me gustaba usarlos.

Me senté en la cama de Alice y alcé mis piernas para quitarme los tacos.

-Con permiso – un muchacho se había metido en la habitación

-¡¿Disculpa?! – bajé mis piernas inmediatamente

-Mi nombre es Edward – se acercó y lo fulminé con la mirada

-No me interesa, eres un desubicado.

-¿Por qué?

-Entraste sin golpear, con permiso. – lo esquivé y di un portazo

Todos seguían bailando y cantando, me uní a mis amigos y gritábamos a la par.

Pero por la madrugada la reunión se estaba terminando y yo debía regresar a mi casa, sola. Pero por suerte un amigo se había propuesto acompañarme.

-Hey Al, ¿has visto a Mike?

-Bella, él se sentía mal, se fue hace rato.

-Demonios- maldije

-¿Cómo regresaras? – se preocupó

-Caminando Alice, no me pasará nada.

Alice no estaba de acuerdo, pero yo debía regresar. Salí caminando para el lado del pueblo, por ahí estaba más iluminado.

-¿Puedo acompañarte? – una voz familiar seguía mi paso me di la vuelta para ver quien era

-No gracias – dije secamente cuando vi que era el tipo de la fiesta

-Voy para el mismo lado, déjame acompañarte – insistió

-No chico, no necesito compañía.

-¿No me dirás tu nombre? – me preguntó

-¡Dios! – bufé

-¿Eres Dios? – bromeó

-No, me llamó Bella. – me había hecho sonreír

-Lindo nombre Bella, por un momento creí que eras Dios.

-Gracias, y no soy Dios.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo? – se interpuso en mi camino

-¿Qué quieres? – lo miré

-Una cita – escuché eso y me eché a reír

-Claro que no.

-Si no aceptas una cita conmigo, me mataré – abrí mis ojos

-¿Si? ¿Cómo? – lo desafié

-Cruzaré la carretera con los ojos cerrados – cerró sus ojos y encaminó

-¡Detente! – exclamé asustada

-Si no tengo una cita contigo, nada tiene sentido. – avanzó aún más

-¡Basta ya! – éste tipo estaba loco

-Adiós mundo cruel – venía un camión en su dirección y mi corazón se aceleró

-¡Cuidado! – lo alerté y lo empujé, evitando el vehículo y cayendo al césped

-Hey – me miró cuando caí encima de él

- Estás loco – me levanté rápido

-¿Tendré una cita contigo? – me preguntó bromista

- No, estás loco. – le dije

-Está bien, lo haré otra vez – encaminó hacia la calle

-Bien, bien. Sólo una cita. – lo detuve

-Mañana a las ocho, en el cine del pueblo – me invitó

- Como digas, estas loco. – me di media vuelta y encaré hacia mi casa

-Si Bella, estoy loco, de remate. – rió yéndose

Nunca un muchacho había insistido tanto por una cita conmigo, nunca. Yo era rara con los chicos, tenía amigos pero nada más allá de eso. No sabía el porque pero llegué a mi casa con un humor especial, mí estómago estaba alterado.

No saludé a mis padres, ellos estaban dormidos cuando llegué.

.

Esa noche soñé con aquel muchacho, Edward. Pero no estaba segura de querer una cita con él, ni siquiera lo conocía bien. Debía obtener el consejo de alguien más, de Alice. La llamé por teléfono para preguntarle.

-Creo que debes ir – me aconsejó

-No estoy segura, digo, es apuesto pero nunca tuve una cita.

-Ponte más linda de lo que eres y ve, las cosas fluirán y sabrás si valió la pena o no.

Tomé ese consejo y estuve toda la tarde arreglándome para la cita, con nervios, muchos nervios.

-Señorita ¿me llamó? – Floriane entró a mi recamara

-Si, necesito ayuda. Mira, tengo una cita y no se que usar. – murmuré

-¿Su madre sabe? – me preguntó cerrando la puerta

-No, y no debe enterarse. Será nuestro secreto Floriane. – asintió

Me probé varios vestidos, claros, oscuros, lindos, feos. Zapatos a juego, collar de perlas y aretes a la perfección.

-Ya es la hora señorita. – Floriane me acomodó mi cabello

-Bien, deséame suerte. – sonreí nerviosa

-Suerte hermosa. – me besó el cachete y salí

Mientras iba caminando me puse mucho más nerviosa, no quería ir a la cita. Los nervios me estaban matando, así que pensé en ir a dar una vuelta con Alice al pueblo.

Nos encontramos en la heladería, pero yo no podía aguantar, yo quería saber si él estaba en el cine, esperándome. O no.

Tomé a Alice del brazo y encaminé hacia ese lado, me asomé por la esquina de la cuadra, y ahí estaba. Mirando su reloj y para todos lados, tenía en su mano una rosa, me sentía una cretina.

-¿Es él? – Alice se asomó y me preguntó

-Si, vámonos. – di la vuelta

-Hey Bella, ven aquí – me tomó del brazo

-¡Alice! - grité

Y el muchachito miró hacia la esquina, lo miré y corrí para el lado contrario. Había gritado tan fuerte que llamé su atención, ¿Qué haría?

Alice para salvarme me metió en un salón de belleza que había allí, nos hicimos pasar por clientas, para disimular.

Pero mi corazón se detuvo cuando lo vi entrar, debía enfrentarlo.

-Hola Bella – se acercó no muy sonriente

-Ho-hola – me daba vergüenza mirarlo, me sentía muy mal por no haber ido a tiempo

-Ten – me dio una rosa -, era para ti

-Gracias pero no entiendo, ¿era para mí? – recalqué la palabra era

-Te la daría en la cita, y gracias por el plantón. – dio la vuelta y salió

Me sentía fatal, lo había hecho esperar como una cretina.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – me preguntó Alice, no entendía

-¿Qué?

-Bella, ve y arregla el daño, corre.

-Pe- pero tú – pensé en que la dejaría sola si me iba

-No te preocupes por mí, corre.

Salí y corrí tras él.

-Edward – lo frené

-¿Qué quieres? – podía notar sus ojos llorosos

-¿Estas llorando? – alcé su rostro

-No Bella, claro que no. – se alejó serio

-Quiero disculparme, por el plantón, si puedo repararlo… - me sentía terrible

-No te preocupes, olvida la cita. – dio media vuelta

-Vamos – le sonreí -, vamos al cine.

-No Bella, no quiero que vengas conmigo al cine, por obligación.

-No es por obligación, quiero tener una cita contigo. – lo miré fijamente y se asombró

Encaminamos hacia el cine con un poco de distancia entre ambos, no podía tomarlo de la mano. Compró las entradas, palomitas de maíz, y gaseosa.

Para entrar a la sala me tomó del brazo, no me parecía lo correcto pero algo raro me sucedió, no quería soltarme. Me sentía protegida con él.

Él no dejaba de mirarme, pero no era incómodo, al contrario, era agradable.

-¿Jugamos a algo? Hasta que comience la película. – me sonrió

-¿A que? – le pregunté

-Atrapa la palomita – me lanzó una a la boca

-Hey, eso es trampa, no estaba lista.

-Aquí va otra – me avisó y la atrapé

-¡Si! – festejé y tomé una palomita para lazársela

-Te toca.

-Aquí va una – se la lancé y la atrapó con dificultad

- ¡Eso! – festejó y se acercó a mí

No sabía que hacer, miraba a sus ojos, miraba su boca y él hacía lo mismo. Miraba mis labios, mis ojos, y cada vez nos acercábamos más. Al parecer nos besaríamos, y por mi parte no quería evitarlo, quería un beso.

Cuando estábamos por estampar nuestros labios empezó la película, ambos nos separamos y reímos. Primer beso, interrumpido.

Después de eso vimos la película, reímos juntos y nos divertimos. Comencé a mirarlo más, sin vergüenza, segura de las cosas. Segura de no conocerlo lo suficiente, pero segura de que habría tiempo para conocerlo. Y también tiempo para él, para que me pudiese conocer aún más.

-Me lo he pasado de maravilla. – le hice un cumplido saliendo del cine, ya era de noche

-Me alegra saberlo, te acompañaré hasta tu casa. – me dijo avanzando

De a poco las calles se vaciaban, quedábamos solos recorriéndolas. Los faroles iluminaban todo y el cielo estrellado era asombroso, había una luna fantástica. Parecía que la noche estaba hecha para nosotros.

Me tomó de la mano y nos sentamos en un banco, a mirar las estrellas.

-¿Sabes que? – me preguntó

-¿Qué?

-Esto no tiene sentido – lo miré -, no tiene sentido mirar las estrellas desde aquí.

-¿Desde donde quieres verlas? – reí

-Desde aquí – me tomó de la mano y fuimos al centro de la calle

-¿Desde aquí? – miré el asfalto

-Ven- se acostó en la calle, y yo me acosté a su lado

Era una locura, estábamos en medio del asfalto, mirando un cielo estrellado fascinante.

-Mira, una estrella fugaz – señalé con mi dedo

-Pide un deseo – me dijo y cerré los ojos -, ¿Qué pediste?

-Que esta noche no termine nunca – nos miramos - ¿tu? – le pregunté

-Que te enamores de mí – nuestras miradas se conectaron de una manera especial

Le sonreí, y ahora sí, estaba enamorada. Nunca nadie había sido tan dulce conmigo, nunca me había sentido tan cómoda y contenta con alguien.

Miré su boca, sus ojos y estábamos a punto de besarnos. Cuando la bocina de un auto nos alarmó.

-¡Aaaaah! – grité corriendo a un costado de la calle

- Casi morimos – Edward rió

-Es verdad – reí tentada

-¿Te causó tanta gracia? – me preguntó

-Si, fue divertido. – me lloraban los ojos de tanta risa

-Te acompañaré hasta tu casa, no quiero que mueras en el camino. – rió y me tomó del brazo

De pronto las preguntas brotaban, ¿Dónde viviría? ¿Qué le gustaría hacer? ¿Trabajaría?

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Lo miré y asintió - ¿Dónde vives?

-Cerca de la herrería de aquí cerca – señaló hacia el sur

-Yo también vivo por ahí, y dime ¿trabajas?

-En la herrería, cortando hierros y ese tipo de cosas.

-Que bueno, yo aún no trabajo. – me avergoncé

-¿Qué te gusta hacer? – me preguntó

-¿Que importa eso?- reí

-A mi me importa, mucho. – lo miré

-Bueno, aquí es. – señalé mi casa

-Bien, te veo pronto, quizás mañana. – me dijo

-Quizás mañana – le sonreí y se acercó

El beso que tantas interrupciones había tenido, se concretó al fin. Las famosas mariposas revoloteaban en todo mi vientre, nuestros labios se conectaron y se movían de una manera fresca. Me separé y nos miramos fijamente, le dije todo lo que sentía con una mirada.

Reí. Y encaminé hacia la puerta de mi casa.

-¡Edward! – le grité cuando se estaba yendo y me miró – Pintar, me gusta pintar.

-Gracias por decírmelo, descansa. – sonrió y se fue

Entré a mi casa con una felicidad inexplicable, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Quise subir rápido a mi habitación, pero mis padres me cacharon.

-Bella – mi padre me llamó

-Estoy cansada – dije desde arriba

-Baja un segundo. – me dijo con voz autoritaria

-Tss ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Dónde estabas? - ¿¡Que carajo diría!? – ¡Responde jovencita! – me gritó y me puse nerviosa

-E-estaba murmuré

-¡Piensa muy bien que dirás! Quiero la verdad Bella, la verdad. - ¿le diría que había tenido una cita? ¿Cómo lo tomaría?

Estaba en una hoguera y nadie podría ayudarme. ¿Le mentiría a mi padre? Me desmayaría en cualquier momento, no sabía que hacer.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Como sabrán, este es un nuevo emprendimiento, espero que les guste.

Avisaré en mi Facebook: ** . **

Y en mi Twitter : /AnbelCullen

Cada vez que actualice. Subiré imágenes de nuevos personajes y eso.

Sígueme en Tumblr :

**Me gustaría que me digan en un review si les gustó, ¿Qué les pareció? Si lo odiaron, si lo amaron. GRACIAS**


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer**, la historia es mía._

_**Aclaración**: quería hacerles saber que éste fic está basado en los 40's. Pueden buscar cómo era la vestimenta en ese tiempo, porque los vestidos que utiliza Bella y demás, son distintos a los actuales, sólo eso. _

**_¡Disfruten!_**

* * *

—Estaba en casa de Alice — murmuré nerviosa

—Eso no es cierto Bella, dime la verdad, soy tu padre y la exijo. — Charlie me retó

—Cariño, es cierto, estaba en casa de su amiga Alice… — mi madre había abierto la boca y justamente no había metido la pata, me había tapado en una mentirilla

— ¿Qué? — me quedé asombrada por su reacción, Reneé me miró bruscamente, haciéndome saber que debía seguir la mentira. — Oh sí, claro, papá debes creerme

— ¿Tú sabías esto? — le preguntó mi padre a Reneé

—Claro cariño, pero olvidé decirte… discúlpame

—Será mejor que me vaya a dormir, los quiero… — besé a ambos en la mejilla y subí a mi recamara

Me había quedado impresionada por la reacción de mi madre, me había salvado, y yo había mentido. Tenía que agradecérselo, de veras, y por suerte mi padre había caído.

Y a decir verdad, las cosas podían haber sido peor, mucho peor.

Descansé pensando en Edward, él muchacho que francamente plasmaba en mi mente. Me parecía muy lindo, quizás me gustaba un poquito, era muy caballeroso. Era hasta se podría decir, el hombre ideal, pero no estaba segura de una cosa, ¿sería el ideal para mí?

—Cariño, ¿puedo pasar? — mi madre golpeó la puerta

—Adelante… — me acomodé en mi cama

—Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente jovencita, te he salvado de una mentira muy extraña, creo que merezco saber la verdad, ¿no te parece? — me preguntó sentándose a mi lado

—Mamá, realmente estaba en casa de Alice.

—Hija, te conozco como la palma de mi mano, sé que mientes, y no sé porque. No entiendo porque no puedes confiar en mí, que soy tu madre.

—Mamá es la verdad, si quieres creerme, bien. Y si no me quieres creer, lo siento, realmente lo siento, no sé qué decirte.

—Comienza por decirme la verdad, ¿puedes intentarlo?

—¿Cuál verdad?

—Estabas con un muchacho… ¿verdad? — me preguntó con seriedad

—Mamá, quiero descansar, enserio.

—Espero que algún día puedas confiar en mí — musitó y se fue

No me sentía preparada para contarle de Edward, que no era nada mío, ese era el problema. Aunque me gustaba, y yo no podía contra mis sentimientos, no podía creerme fuerte cuando no lo era. Era débil, una chica atada y muy débil. Necesitaba alguien o algo que me hiciese fuerte, pero a cómo iban las cosas, no lo encontraría jamás.

Por la mañana siguiente mi padre me pidió que lo acompañase a la herrería, quería que conociese a unas personas.

Me vestí un tanto formal, esas personas a las que debía conocer, eran gente importante, al parecer.

Encaminamos y llegando a la entrada pude divisar a Edward, cargando unos materiales muy pesados. Quise correr hacia él, pero mi padre me tomó del brazo, dirigiéndome hacia unos hombres vestidos con trajes elegantes.

—Buenos días señores. — mi padre saludó a los cuatro tipos, dándoles un buen apretujón de manos

—Buen día Charlie — un joven lo saludó y me miró

—Ella es mi hija, Bella — mi padre me presentó, fruncí mis labios y el joven me tomó la mano

—Mi nombre es Jacob, un placer conocerte, Bella. — era un joven muy apuesto, morocho, musculoso

—El placer es mío — le sonreí

—Hija, ¿podrías quedarte con Jacob?, debo firmar unos papeles — me preguntó mi padre

—Claro, no hay problema.

—Bien Bella, si gustas puedo mostrarte las instalaciones…

—Suena interesante. — reí encaminando a su lado, siguiéndolo

Me mostró varios lugares, entre esos un lugar extraño en el que cortaban los hierros, eran unas máquinas con cuchillas muy filosas.

Otro lugar en el que marcaban las chapas, dejándolas con dibujos, para distintos casos. Para techos, para muros y demás.

Fuimos hacia unas oficinas, donde más que nada realizaban el papeleo, recibían cheques y distintas maneras de pagos.

—Y por allí están los muchachos cargan los materiales… — me explicó señalando hacia la zona que estaba Edward

Cuando miré fijamente a Edward e hicimos contacto visual, sonreí como una tonta, apenas me vio se acercó hacia nosotros.

—Hola Bella — me abrazó Edward

—¿Cómo estás? — le pregunté sonriente

—Bien, contento de verte — sonrió

—Debes volver a trabajar — le dijo Jacob, tajante

—Estoy en mi receso, puedo estar aquí sí quiero. — lo enfrentó Edward

—Debes hacer lo que yo te digo, no lo que tú quieras. —Jacob le estaba dando órdenes — Así que ahora irás y cargarás aquellos tubos y los llevarás al depósito. — le indicó

—Jacob, creo que eso es un trabajo para varios hombres, y no solo para él. Quiero decir, son tubos muy pesados… — lo defendí

—Déjalo Bella, iré a hacerlo, no te preocupes. Te veo luego. — Edward me dio la mano y me dejó disimuladamente un papel en el bolsillo de mi vestido

—Bien — le sonreí —, ¿Dónde está mi padre Jacob?

—Está en aquellas oficinas… te acompañaré

¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Por qué era tan malo con Edward? No conocía demasiado a Jacob, pero pude notar que estaba un poco molesto, quizás que Edward se haya acercado a saludarme lo había enfadado.

—Y dime Bella, ¿tienes algo que hacer en la noche? — me preguntó Jacob

—Creo que no, ¿porque la pregunta?

—Bueno, si tienes la noche desocupada, puedo pasar a buscarte y podríamos cenar por algún lugar. ¿Qué piensas?

—Pienso que no es muy buena idea, no creo que mi padre me deje… — suspiré mintiendo, la verdad era que no quería salir con él, quería leer el papel que Edward me había dado. Él me había dicho –te veo luego-, eso significaba que el papelito decía algo interesante.

—No te preocupes por eso, le preguntaré en este preciso momento. — Mi padre justo salía de las oficinas y Jacob lo encaró — Charlie, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Me estás haciendo una — bromeó mi padre y reímos

—¿Puede ésta noche Bella salir conmigo?

—Claro que puede, no tengo ningún problema con eso, salgan, diviértanse. — sonrió frescamente mi padre, y yo quería que la tierra me tragase

—Pero papá…

—Ningún "pero" hija, tienes mi permiso. — me palmeó

—Entonces así quedamos, pasaré por ti a las 20pm. — rió Jacob

—Bien… — sonreí con las mejillas tensadas

¿Qué carajos haría? No quería salir a ningún lado, y mucho menos con este tipo. Cuando llegamos a casa, subí a mi recamara y leí el papel que Edward me había dado misteriosamente.

"_**Te espero en la heladería del pueblo, a las 18pm. Te quiere, Edward."**_

Edward quería verme, y también debía salir a la jodida cena con Jacob. Prefería una y mil veces, salir con Edward, al menos lo conocía un poco más. Aunque pensándolo bien, podía ir a ambos lugares, y no plantar a nadie. En sí, me gustaría pasar el rato con Edward, de aquí a la luna.

Cuando se hizo la tarde me duché y vestí para verme con Edward en la heladería, tenía pensado ir un rato con Edward y antes de la hora, regresar a mi casa, para que Jacob me recogiese.

…

—Y tuve que cargar todos los tubos… — me contó Edward dándole una lamida a su helado de vainilla

—Fue muy malo de su parte, no me gusta que los hombres trabajen duro.

—Debemos trabajar duro si queremos tener un buen futuro, aunque la ganancia sea mísera.

—Edward, créeme que veo un muy buen futuro para ti, todo lo que te propongas, lo lograrás. — le dije de corazón

—Eso espero…

—Y cuéntame, ¿Jacob trabaja allí? — le pregunté interesada en el tema

—Él es hijo de uno de los jefes ahí, debo obedecerlo, quiera o no. Y si lo contradigo o hago algo mal, me echan, y por el momento no quiero eso. — rió

—Vaya, pero alguien debe ponerle un límite. No puede estar dándoles a todos los hombres trabajo tan duro, es algo vil.

—Pero ya sabes, es alguien importante. Ahora dime tú, ¿Qué hacías allí?

—Acompañé a mi padre, que debía firmar unos papeles, o algo así.

—¿Y qué harás más tarde? — me preguntó y me puse nerviosa

—No sé si deba decirte esto, pero Jacob me invitó a cenar…

—¿Qué? ¿Irás? — me preguntó serio

—Supongo… pero no te enojes — le dije acariciando su mano

—No hay problema, puedes hacer lo que quieras, no somos nada. — miró hacia otro lado. Que feas sonaban esas palabras –no somos nada-, demonios, la había cagado por completo.

—Edward, no quiero plantar a nadie.

—Sí, será mejor que no lo plantes, se siente demasiado feo. Y yo mejor que nadie lo sé. — dijo con sarcasmo

—¿Por qué te pones así Edward? No me hables así, ni siquiera entiendo porque de repente te pones de mal humor.

—Porque irás a cenar con él, que apenas lo conoces. Tuve que dar mil vueltas para que aceptaras una jodida cita conmigo. — tenía razón

—Edward, ¿con quién estoy en este momento?

—¿Con quién estarás más tarde? — me retrucó

—No me hagas elegir, por favor. — le dije

—¿Elegir? Ni siquiera lo conoces bien, Bella. Entiende que es por tu bien, no es un buen tipo.

—Ahora resulta que no es un buen tipo, por favor Edward, no seas tonto.

Me levanté y salí de la heladería, algo molesta.

—Bella, no te vayas. — Edward me tomó de los hombros

—Edward, suéltame.

—Perdóname, no quise decirte eso.

—No entiendo porque carajo me dices esas idioteces, ¿Qué no ves? Estoy aquí por ti, porque quería verte, idiota.

—Oh dios, tienes razón, soy un completo idiota. Un jodido idiota que la cagó por completo. — se disculpó

—Ambos somos idiotas, ¿bien? — reí abrazándolo

Encaminamos hacia una plaza, y nos sentamos cómodamente en el césped.

—Bella, quiero que hablemos de ti, un poco. — sonrió acomodando mi cabello

—¿De mí? Bien, y ¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Qué haces todos los días?

—Me despierto, desayuno con mi madre y Floriane, pinto un poco, te veo últimamente, y nada más.

—¿Quién es Floriane?

—Es nuestra sirvienta, mucama, aunque básicamente es parte de la familia.

—Y de todo lo que haces… ¿Qué es lo mejor? — me preguntó y me lo pensé un rato

—Digamos que lo mejor de mis días es verte, sin dudas me alegra demasiado. — le confesé

—Que bien, entonces debemos vernos más seguido, ¿no crees?

—Suena bien, te vería todo el día, todos los días… — pensé

—Claro, sería muy divertido. — rió

—¿Sería? Vamos, podemos vernos todos los días Edward.

—A escondidas, o a la luz, como tu prefieras. — bromeó

—Hey, no nos estamos escondiendo, ¿o sí?

—No, estamos en medio de una plaza, donde hay muchísima gente… — miró a su alrededor

—Exacto. — sonreí y me acerqué a su rostro

Apoyó sus labios con los míos, y de a poco entrelazó su labio inferior con el mío. Carcomiéndolo y jugando con él, pero me separé al rato. Me daba vergüenza, por el momento no quería besarme durante mucho rato, aún me parecía apresurado. Pero a la vez no, era complicado.

—¿Y lo más divertido de tu día? — le pregunté

—Verte, y sin dudas trabajar, no hago otra cosa. También paso mucho tiempo con mi padre, tú sabes, vivo con él y trato de pasar tiempo…

—¿Y tu madre? — le pregunté cuando noté que no la había nombrado

—Ella… falleció hace años — murmuró y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas

—Oh soy una tonta, lo siento mucho, no debí preguntarte. —musité cubriéndome el rostro

—Bella, no pasa nada, es solo que… la extraño demasiado — se acercó y reposó su barbilla en mi hombro, podía sentirlo sollozar

—Edward, ella seguramente te está cuidando desde algún lugar, y te debe extrañar muchísimo, pero piensa que está en un lugar mejor… — lo tranquilicé acariciando su cabello

—Siempre trato de pensarlo, pero es imposible. ¿Perder a tu madre? Es durísimo, por eso siempre recuerdo los buenos momentos que pasé con ella, de pequeño, lo poco que recuerdo.

—Y créeme, debes pensar en esos momentos, y no perturbar tu mente con tonterías. Debes ser fuerte, no me gusta verte así, lloraré contigo… — murmuré

—¿Y tú porque llorarías?

—Porque compartiría el sentimiento contigo, y porque me importas, lloraré contigo si es lo correcto y lo que necesitas. — alcé su barbilla y coloqué su rostro frente al mío, lo miré fijamente a los ojos

—No necesito que llores conmigo, necesito que estés aquí, cada vez que te necesite. — murmuró

—Y así será, siempre pero siempre estaré para ti, pase lo que pase. Y si lo necesitas, seré tu refugio. — apoyé mi frente con la suya

—Me haces bien Bella.

—Y tú a mí… te quiero tanto — susurré en su oreja y lo abracé fuertemente

¿Cómo alguien se podía volver tan especial en tan poco tiempo? Solo él provocaba eso en mí, lo necesitaba, y él de alguna manera me necesitaba. Apoyándolo, y en parte, siendo su sostén. Podía ser ese hombro, en el que él podía echarse a llorar, y podía ser ese oído, que podía escucharlo todo el tiempo, para todo.

Cuando anocheció encaminamos hacia mi casa, y en medio de la calle nos pusimos a bailar. Era loco, a él le gustaban los riesgos, y yo no estaba acostumbrada a correrlos. Pero podía acostumbrarme, debía vivir la vida con más riesgo, sino ¿de qué me servía?

Cuando finalizamos la "danza nocturna", me acompañó hasta mi casa de verano, donde nos despedimos.

—¿Mañana te veo? — me preguntó tomándome de las manos

—Claro, ¿te veo en la heladería?

—Está bien, allí a las 18hs. — sonrió besándome dulcemente en la mejilla

—Okey, allí te veo… — murmuré y me di la vuelta, para entrar

—Bella… — musitó y voltee

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Te necesito, me haces falta — murmuró y corrí hacia él

—También te necesito — susurré abrazándolo con mucha fuerza, colgándome de su cuello, no quería separarme de él

—Eres, lo que siempre esperé y ahora que te he encontrado… siento que te necesito más que a nadie — me tomó de la cintura y lo miré

—Me pasa lo mismo, siempre soñé con conocer a alguien que me comprendiera como tú. — lo besé por mi cuenta, sorprendiéndolo

Entré a mi casa y por suerte mis padres dormían, reposé en mi cama y pensé en todo. Todo lo que había pasado con Edward, en cuestión de poco tiempo, se había vuelto único y especial para mí.

Y desde esa noche, nos hicimos inseparables. Todo lo hacíamos juntos, éramos la debilidad de ambos, él era importante para mí, y yo lo era para él. Se podía decir que ya éramos algo serio, pero nadie lo sabía.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, como verán éste capítulo fue corto, y creo que los demás también lo serán.

_¿Qué opinan de esta nueva revelación? Edward confesó que la necesitaba y ella también lo hizo, ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora entre ellos? ¿Y entre sus familias? Díganme que opinan, se los agradeceré. _

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! ¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía._

**_¡Disfruten!_**

* * *

—Entonces, ¿es oficial? — me preguntó Alice, dando un sorbo al té

—Sí, estoy muy contenta — le sonreí

—Me pone muy bien amiga, ¿Cuánto tiempo ya van?

—Casi dos meses. — reí sin poder creerlo

—¿Dos? Vaya… y ¿Qué harán?

—¿Con qué? — fruncí el ceño

—Cuando el verano acabe… — musitó

—No lo sé Alice, no pienso en eso. Pienso en lo que nos está pasando. — le respondí tajante, algo molesta

—Pero Bella, debes pensarlo. Todo termina, y lo suyo no dur…

—Basta — la corté enojada —, no acabará.

—Bien, disculpa por ser realista. — dijo con ironía

—Al, no quiero pelearme contigo. Es que, no quiero pensar en cosas tan negativas. — dije entrecerrando mis ojos

—Yo tampoco quiero pelear, lo que pasa es que… no quiero que sufras amiga.

—Gracias por preocuparte, en serio. — la abracé

Alice se fue de mi casa, después de tomar el té, que había sido bastante tensionado.

Por la noche debía ir a la casa de Edward, le llevaría un cuadro de regalo. Había pintado un paisaje hermoso, y una pareja de novios, a un lado. De la mano, abrazados, enamorados.

¿Podía el amor ser algo tan fuerte? Estaba tan enamorada de él, no quería separarme de Edward ni un segundo, si era por mí, podía pasarme todo el resto de mi vida a su lado.

Tomé mi bicicleta y partí hacia la casa de Edward, donde vivía con su padre Carlisle. Me había hablado un poco de él, era viudo, pero muy amable. Esme había fallecido cuando Edward era un niño, una historia triste, Edward debía contarme un poco más.

Llegando a la casa de Edward, pude divisarlo a él y a un hombre mayor, sentados en el porche.

A decir verdad, Edward vivía en una casita precaria, parecía una cabaña. Pero no me importaba, lo amaba, y no por sus cosas. Mientras me acercaba por detrás de los arbustos, escuché a Edward recitando un poema muy bonito.

—No me prometas castillos  
ni me enseñes futuros,  
sólo déjame disfrutar ahora  
porque ahora es cuando te necesito… — recitó Edward y me acerqué por un costado

—Hola — murmuré acercándome

—Bella — Edward se puso de pie y me abrazó

—Es muy lindo — le dije observando el poema escrito en un papel que sostenía

—Gracias, ven… — me tomó de la mano y me acercó al señor — él es mi padre Carlisle, papá ella es Bella

—Un gusto — le di un beso en el cachete

—Tu eres la famosa Bella — me sonrió

—¿Famosa? — bromee

—Edward me habló mucho de ti…

—Espero que haya dicho cosas buenas — reí

—Me contó que eras bonita, pero se quedó corto — bromeó

—Gracias, eso es bueno — abracé a Edward —, cariño, te traje un cuadro. Le di el retrato y lo observó un rato

—Es muy lindo — me besó castamente

Entramos a la cabaña y colgó el cuadrito en una pared, me quedé a cenar, era un ambiente muy familiar.

Carlisle preparó unas hamburguesas caseras, riquísimas por cierto. Hablamos de temas triviales, de trabajo, y de todo un poco. Edward sólo lo tenía a Carlisle, era duro, no tenía a nadie más, ni tías ni primos. Ahora me tenía a mí.

—La he pasado de maravilla — reí despidiéndome de Carlisle

—Me alegro, te veo pronto.

Salimos al porche y Edward me acorraló contra el muro exterior. Me besó apasionadamente, los besos tímidos, habían sido reemplazados por unos interminables. Nos besábamos sin filtros, con ganas, entrelazando nuestras lenguas. Edward me había enseñado muchas cosas, yo no sabía besar muy bien, pero él me sabía llevar.

—Será mejor que me vaya — reí acomodando mi vestido

—Bien, te llevaré hasta tu casa.

Edward tenía un vehículo, una camioneta rastrojera, muy viejita. Condujo hasta la puerta de mi casa, y nos despedimos en la camioneta, con un beso extenso.

Su lengua jugueteó con la mía, se entrelazó, batallando sin parar.

—Debo irme — reí

—Un poco más — murmuró

Tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y me beso un rato más, lo mismo hice, su rostro era tan suave y peculiar. Su aliento, su saliva, se mezclaba con la mía. Era muy hermoso, una sensación intensa y especial. Lo amaba demasiado, era mi jodida debilidad.

—¡Ya! — exclamé tentada, acomodando mi vestido, se había subido un poco

—Bella, te amo — susurró en mis labios

—Yo también. — dije y seguí besándolo

No quería separarme ni un momento de él, quería sentirlo cerca. Bajó su mano por mi cintura y acarició mi pierna, suavemente. Necesitaba un poco más.

—Edward — me puse seria y lo miré fijamente —, quiero que me hagas el amor. — le dije tomando su mano

—¿Qué? ¿E-en serio?

—Sí, quiero que me hagas el amor — murmuré

—Pero Bella…

—Sin peros, hoy no, pero habrá tiempo para nosotros. Un poco más. — le sonreí

Nos besamos unos minutos más, nos despedimos y me palmeó el trasero cuando bajaba.

Corrí hasta la puerta de entrada y antes de apoyar mi mano derecha en el picaporte, mi padre me sorprendió por un costado.

—Hija — me asustó sentado a un lado del porche, bebiendo whisky

—¡Carajo! — Maldije pegando un brinco — Ugh papá, discúlpame.

—Está bien cariño, discúlpame por asustarte. — rió

—Me pegué un buen susto — le sonreí tensionada

—¿Quién era ese? — frunció el ceño, señalando hacia la entrada de coches, con su whisky en la mano

—E-es un amigo…

—Por lo que pude ver, se llevan bastantes bien. — me sonrió

—¿Por qué lo dices? — le pregunté nerviosa

—Noté que es muy cariñoso contigo — fruncí mis labios, y bebió un poco de su trago —, quiero conocerlo.

—¿Conocerlo? — abrí mis ojos asombrada

—Sí, tráelo mañana, almorzaremos con unas personas importantes. Aprovecharé la ocasión, y lo conoceré. — me sonrió

—Está bien papá, me voy a dormir — me acerqué y le di un beso en el cachete —, te quiero.

Estaba entusiasmada, no podía creer que mi padre me había pedido conocer a Edward, era algo increíble. Seguramente se imaginaba que él era mi novio, porque… ¿Quién más se besa así con un amigo? Era la mujer más feliz del mundo, mi padre quería conocer a mi novio, y ni siquiera se lo había comentado. Por la mañana hablaría con Edward, aunque no estaba segura… ¿Aceptaría?

...

…

…

—Y bueno, mi padre quiere conocerte. — le dije a Edward, jugando con sus manos

—No estoy seguro Bella…

—Pero pipito, ¿Por qué no? — insistí

"_Pipito_" era un apodo cariñoso que le había dado a Edward, me parecía muy divertido y lindo.

—No creo que sea buena idea… pipita — él me decía _Pipita_

—Pero Edward, creo que es una oportunidad especial, quiero que los conozcas, en serio.

—¿Tú quieres?

—Sí.

—Está bien, si tú me lo pides, iré. — me besó acariciando mi cabello

Faltaba una hora para el almuerzo, así que acompañé a Edward a su casa, para que se cambiase.

—No tengo idea de qué usar… — murmuró revolviendo su ropero

—Me encanta ésta camisa — le dije tomando una camisa a cuadros, de una percha

—¿Te parece?

—Sí Pipito, me encanta, póntela con esos pantalones color beige. — le sonreí levantando su camiseta

—Está bien — rió alzándome

Nos besamos un rato y caímos a la cama, estaba encima de mi cuerpo, presionándome. Estaba algo nerviosa, ¿se vendría nuestra primera vez? Oh no, estaba nerviosa.

—E-espera — musité tratando de levantarme

—¿Qué ocurre? — me preguntó

—No quiero…

—Bella, no pasará ahora — me sonrió levantándose

¿Por qué tenía miedo? Quería que Edward me hiciese el amor, pero sentía temor a la vez, pero no de él, sino de lo que pudiese pasar. Eran temores tontos, pero importantes para mí.

Cuando Edward terminó de cambiarse, partimos en su camioneta rastrojera hacia mi casa de verano. Estaba algo nerviosa, pero seguramente, no más que él.

—Tú actúa natural, si te sientes incómodo, me lo dices. — le traté de dar calma, tomando su mano y avanzando por la sala. Todas las visitas, y mis padres, estaban en la parte trasera de la casa.

—Llegamos — sonreí saludando a las visitas, Edward saludó caballerosamente y educadamente a mis padres

—Pueden sentarse — le sonrió mi madre a Edward

Todo estaba yendo de maravilla, el ambiente era… tranquilo. No era muy familiar, porque no estábamos solos, había visitas, pero era cómodo.

Floriane sirvió ensalada de papas para todos, y una carne muy deliciosa. Se me hacía agua la boca, me encantaba la comida que preparaba Floriane, mi madre nunca cocinaba. En parte me parecía inútil, pero la amaba.

—¿Y tú de qué trabajas? — le preguntó uno de los muchachos de visita a Edward

—Bueno… yo trabajo en la herrería que está aquí cerca… — murmuró bebiendo un poco de vino que mi padre le había servido

—¿Se puede saber cuánto ganas? —insistió el tipo

—Claro, gano unos centavos… — me miró — Sé que no es mucho, pero no tengo muchos gastos. Alcanza para las pequeñas cosas, no necesito más. — dijo mirándome fijamente, era muy dulce y no mentía

—¿Centavos? — rió el tipo, burlándose

—Sí, lo suficiente para mí, no necesito y no quiero más. — Carajo, ¿Por qué les importaba tanto el dinero?

Mi padre se interesó en la conversación y siguió hablando con los muchachos, mientras que mi madre habló con Edward.

—Entonces, Edward… ¿Qué puedes contarme de ti?

—No mucho, no soy una persona interesante. No tanto como usted… — le sonrió

—Vaya, y ¿Qué pasará entre ustedes cuando el verano acabe? — mi madre metió la pata

—Mamá — la miré con mala cara para que se callase

—¿No lo sabes? Cuando el verano acabe, nos iremos a la ciudad. — carajo

—Mamá, ya basta.

—No sabía que se irían tan pronto, pero nada cambiará señora. — por suerte Edward se lo tomaba muy bien

—¿Todo seguirá igual? Pff, el amor a distancia no funcionará niño.

—Creo que si funcionará, pero bueno, veremos que pasará.

Mi madre y su bocota, la odiaba, no toleraba sus comentarios con mala intención. Después de ese episodio tan incómodo, fuimos al lago con Edward.

—Soy el rey — rió lanzándose de bomba al agua

—Eres mi rey — me acerqué nadando hacia él

—Bella, cuando estoy contigo soy muy feliz.

—Yo también. — le di un beso en su nariz

—No me importa lo que tu madre diga, ¿lo sabes?

—Lo sé, pero parece que lo hace a propósito. Cuando el verano acabe, todo seguirá igual. — le dije enredando mis piernas en su cintura, por debajo del agua

—Esta noche quiero que vayamos a un lugar… — me sonrió

—¿A qué lugar? — le pregunté

—A la casa de la Colina…

—¿Y eso es…?

—Una casa muy bonita, quiero que… estemos juntos allí. — me acarició la mejilla

—Está bien, puedes pasarme a buscar por la noche, te estaré esperando. — lo besé

¿Qué pasaría allí? Estaba ansiosa y nerviosa, quería que llegase el momento, nuestro momento.

Salimos del lago y Edward se despidió de mis padres, amistosa y caballerosamente.

—Me parece un buen muchacho — me dijo mi padre, sirviéndose whisky, las visitas ya se habían ido

—Me alegra, es muy buena persona. — le sonreí sentándome en el sofá

—¿Crees que es el correcto para ti?

—Si papá, lo creo, es muy importante para mí.

Me gustaba la opinión de mi padre, no le parecía malo para mí, tan sólo le preocupaba lo que yo sentía. Cuando quería, era muy comprensible y atento. Me duché y esperé a que Edward me pasase a buscar en su camioneta rastrojera, estaba nerviosa. Me vestí con un vestido rojo pasión, y unas sandalias negras, muy bonita.

…

…

…

—¿A dónde vas cariño? — me preguntó Charlie, cuando iba de salida

—Saldré con Edward…

—Ten cuidado, vuelve temprano. — me besó en la mejilla

Esperé fuera unos cinco minutos, hasta que Edward me recogió.

—Hola nena — me besó —, te ves muy bonita.

—Gracias Pipito, ¿Cómo has estado? — le pregunté

—Bien, ansioso…

—Yo también he estado ansiosa. — reí

Edward condujo hasta la famosa casa de la Colina, estaba alejada del pueblo, no conocía esa ruta.

Era una gran casa abandonada, en su momento habrá sido una hermosa vivienda, pensé. Si alguien alguna vez decidiese comprarla, podría arreglarla y quedaría de maravilla.

Entramos de la mano, y analicé el lugar.

—Vaya — murmuré acercándome a un sofá muy bien cuidado

—Es lo único que se mantiene sano — rió sentándose

—Es muy amplio y suave — me senté a su lado y acaricié el sillón

Edward se acercó a mi cuerpo y estampó sus labios contra los míos, me recosté en el sofá.

Acaricié su cabello, dejándome llevar por la unión de nuestros labios, era sensacional. Lo haríamos, estaba segura de eso. Pero estaba aún más segura cuando sentí su mano levantar mi vestido.

—Edward… — jadee

—Creí que… — murmuró

—Sí, quiero eso… pero no sé qué hacer. — me sentía una idiota

—¿Me lo dices en serio? — me preguntó

—Sí, creo que para empezar deberíamos sacarnos la ropa. — dije frunciendo mis labios

—Bella, eso ya vendrá, debes dejarte llevar.

Estaba muy nerviosa, y sentía mucha vergüenza, Edward jamás me había visto desnuda. Y yo jamás había visto su cuerpo desnudo. ¿Él no sentía vergüenza? ¿Por qué no estaba nervioso?

Quería hacerlo con Edward, así que me armaría de valor y lo haría sin vergüenza.

* * *

**_Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les ha parecido este cap.? Edward y Bella lo harán, ¿Qué creen que pasará entre ellos? ¿Y con sus familias?_**

**_Sígueme en Twitter, Anbelcullen _**

**_Agrégame en Facebook, Anbel Cullen_**

**_Desde ya muchas gracias._**

**_Anbel. _**


End file.
